The Hunger Games: Auslly Version
by TeamAustin
Summary: When Ally Dawson, Volunteers for her Sister, Amy Dawson. and Also Her Tribute is Austin Moon! The Guy Who hardly speaks to anyone. She Tries to Survive during the 74th Hunger Games, To Win This for her Family, Against One of the Best Survivors like Cassidy, Trish, even Dez! Is it too late to go Back quitting and Hunt again with Elliot! an Auslly, Trez Story, Hope you like it :)


When I wake up, The Other side of the Bed is Cold. My Fingers Stretch out, seeking Amanda's Warmth but Finding only the rough Canvas cover of the Mattress. She must have had Bad Dreams and Climbed in with our Mother. Of Course, She Did. This is the Day of the reaping.

My Little Sister, Amanda, or Amy as we all Call her, Curled up on her Side as I Got up and saw My Mother Penny and Amy Dawson laying on Bed, Her Face is as Fresh as a Rainbow.

Our Part of District 12, nicknamed as Seam, is usually Crawled with Coal miners heading out to the morning shift at this hour. Men and Women with Hunched Shoulders, Swollen knuckles, many who have Long since Stopped trying trying to Scrub the Coal dust of their Broken Nails, Our House is almost at the Edge of The Seam. I Only have to pass a few Gates to reach the Scruffy Field called the Meadow, Separating the Meadow from the Woods id A High Chain Link Fence.

In the Woods waits the only Person with whom I can talk to him and Tell him everything, Elliot. I can Feel the Muscles in my Face relaxing, I climb the Hill to our Place, I Smile, Elliot says I never smile but in the Woods where I can show the real me.

"Hey Alvin" Says Elliot, My Real name is Allyson, but When I First told him, I had Barely whispered it. So he thought I'd said Alvin. And since then it Became his Official nickname for me.

"Look What I Shot" Elliot smiled, He holds up A Loaf Bread, not the Flat we all get, I take it in my Hands, pull an arrow, and Smelled the Fragrance of the Well Baked Bread and Started took a bite.

"Mmm Still warm" I say. He must have been at the Bakery at the crack of dawn to trade for it. "What did it Cost you"

"Just a Squirrel, Ally" Elliot smiled, Calling me with another nickname but Almost everyone calls me Ally "Think the Old man was feeling Down this Morning" He continued, Elliot meant Mike Moon, The Baker, and Also the Husband of Mimi Moon and Father of Austin Moon, The Kid Who almost never Spoke to anyone at School.

"Amy left us Cheese Today" I smiled, Elliot's expression Brightens, He answered "Thank you Amy, We'll have a Real Feast Today" He Falls into a Capitol accent as he mimics Jessie Prescott, the Maniacally upbeat woman Who arrives once a year to read out the Names at the reaping.

"I almost Forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" Elliot Plucks a few blackberries from the Bushes around us "And may the odds-" He tosses a Berry

"Be ever in you Favor" I continued for him and we Both Laughed, I watched him as he sliced the Bread, We could be siblings, Same Brown hair, Pale Skin, we even have the same Chocolate brown eyes but we're not related, We sat there, eating, Minutes passed and No Voice was heard, Elliot looked at me.

"We could make it, you know," Elliot said quietly.

"What?" I ask

"Leave the district. Run off. Live in the Woods, You and I, we could make it" says Elliot.

I Don't know how to respond. The Idea is so Preposterous, He then Talks quickly "If we didn't have so many Kids" he adds.

They're not our Kids of Course, But they might as well be, Elliot's two little Brothers and a Sister. Amy and you may throw our Mothers in too, How would they leave without us'? Who would fill this Mouths, Who always request Food, We always go to bed with our Stomachs growling.

"I never want to have Kids" I say

"I might" He looked at me "If I didn't live here" He adds quickly.

"But you do" I say, smiling, Elliot and I Don't have any Romantic feelings towards each other, But He's Different, Elliot is the Person you can Trust, He knows every simple thing about me, I know his Past, his Life, He's like my other Half. On the way Home, we went to the Market, Most Shops are closed during the reaping day, When we were Done, We Go to the Back door of The Mayor's House to sell half the Strawberries, His daughter, Kira Starr, The Daughter of Jimmy Starr, Opened the Door, Her Drab School Outfit is replaced with a White Dress, Her Dark hair is Done up.

"Pretty Dress" Elliot said, Kira Blushed and then replies "Well if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look Nice right?" Elliot smiled back, Kira then Puts the Money for the Berries in my hands "Good Luck Ally" She smiled.

"You Too Kira" I say, I walk with Elliot for a While, till it was noon and It was time to leave, The reaping will start at 2!

"See you at the Square" I say, He nodded and spoke.

"wear something pretty" He said Flatly, I ran home, Saw my Mother getting Amy ready, She was wearing a nice Dress, Amy was in my first reaping outfit, I washed the Dirt that was on my Face, Surprisingly, Penny gave me a Fancy Dress, I Took a Shower, A warm one, We never usually take Showers with Warm but it was the Reaping day, When I wore the dress and Brushed my Hair upwards, I looked in the mirror and Didn't recognize myself.

"You look beautiful, Ally" Amy said, Hugging me, Amy was Twelve, turning thirteen soon, Her name was put in the Big Bowl once, unlike me, Who had been put 20 times!

Its almost Two but by the Time it was quarter to Two we were already there, I saw Elliot in the Square, We were in lines, The Space got Tighter as many Girls started to arrive, I knew the Girl beside me, Her name was Brooke, We weren't close but We didn't hate each other, We Fake smiled at each other and then Focused on the Temporary Stage, Jessie Prescott Got up on Stage and Started to Speak.

"Welcome to the 74th of the Hunger Games" She Smiled, The Crowd Applauded, She introduced the Mayor Jimmy Starr, Who was sitting between Two Empty Chairs, One was Jessie's Who was speaking right now and The Other was unknown but I'm Guessing who, Then She introduced Ronnie Ramone, A Slow 5 minutes passed and He didn't show up and When He did, He walked drunkenly to the Stage, and Sat down beside the Mayor, Jessie talked about The Hunger Games and then Jimmy, the Mayor stood up and Spoke about District 12 Winners, including Ronnie Ramone.

Jessie then Started to Talk again, Starting from this Moment, We all started to get Nervous "Ladies first" She said, and She closed her eyes and Pulled a Paper this was the Sick moment, I'm worried to Hear,Every time

It was Amanda Dawson...

**Too Original, I know :/ Next Chapter is gonna be Different, Since Austin is gonna appear Next :D He is gonna Be the Fun That'll change the Whole Story, Don't Forget to review, Follow or Favorite if you liked it, I'll Post soon if I get Reviews :) x Hoped you Enjoyed**


End file.
